In Loving Memory
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Mouse, Penfold and Squawkencluck share their fondest memories of Emma with Danger Moth. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Written in memory of my mother.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Danger Mouse (2015) or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Emma White._

 **Notes:** _**After the angst, a lighter story about Emma was required. There is another reason for this story, however.**_

 _ **This contains minor Dangerfold (Danger Mouse x Penfold) and Squawkenmoth (Squawkencluck x Danger Moth), so there are slash and fem-slash warnings in place. However, those relationships are not the main focus. There are also moments of potential OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use**_ _DPSD_ _ **.)**_

 _Written in loving memory of my mother Leanne Elizabeth Burt (nee Gorrie)_

 _23/07/1958 - 13/01/1997_

 _Always loved, never forgotten._

DPSD

 _Another busy day in London as snow continues to lightly fall from the sky on the people going about their business. What's this? There is laughter coming from the top of Danger HQ! What are our four heroes Danger Mouse, Penfold, Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth up to today?_

DPSD

"She did! It's like I had said to DM, never had I seen such a furious child! Cor, if we weren't in that net, I imagine she would've stormed up to him and gave him a good tongue-lashing!" Penfold chuckled as his fiance and friends laughed.

"Ohh, what I would've paid to have seen Emma stare down the baron like that!" Squawkencluck sighed as her laughter died down. "I knew there was another reason I liked that girl."

"I honestly don't doubt she would've done that, she had a lot of courage. I didn't know her as well as the rest of you, but I could see that in the brief moments I witnessed it for myself," Danger Moth remarked.

"Well, that's why we're having a day to share our memories of Emma with you; as you well know though the readers didn't," Danger Mouse stated. "Professor, it's your turn now. What is one of your fondest memories?"

Squawkencluck smiled in reflection. "I remember when Emma was concerned about her late father's research, so she asked to speak with me about it."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Professor Squawkencluck entered the flat and saw Emma sitting on the sofa, her doll Lucy in her arms. She knew Danger Mouse and Penfold were nearby, they had just been expecting her and so allowed the two to have a private conversation. She noticed the kitten looked a little uneasy about something. "I'm sorry it took me so long, Emma, I was working on a very complex project."**_

 _ **She looked up at the professor and shook her head, smiling slightly. "It's okay, Professor. I remember when Daddy would have to stay focused on his work as well."**_

 _ **"So, what seems to be bothering you?" she questioned as she moved to the sofa, sitting beside the child.**_

 _ **Emma bit her bottom lip and fiddled with Lucy, casting her eyes away from the professor's gaze. "Um...it's about Daddy's research. What was it about?"**_

 _ **Her smile faded and her expression became mild. "Your father was looking into finding a cure for the same cancer that took your mother from you."**_

 _ **"He was?" She looked up at her, green eyes wide.**_

 _ **"He was. It was incomplete though, so someone else must finish it."**_

 _ **"If it's not finished, why did those bad people kill Daddy? Why is that mean toad after me?"**_

 _ **"It may not be finished, but most of the work had been done. Perhaps ninety-five percent would be an appropriate estimate. Those people and that toad only have one thing in mind and that is money. They don't care about helping people, unless they can pay a large sum for it."**_

 _ **She nodded in understanding. "What will happen with it now?"**_

 _ **"It is locked away for now, but once we can guarantee your safety, I was thinking of passing it to a colleague of mine. He's familiar with medical research and does not believe cures should come with a high price."**_

 _ **She nodded and smiled. "Okay."**_

 _ **"I really should ask you for permission to do so first. The research was your father's after all."**_

 _ **"It's okay, Professor. I trust your colleague."**_

 _ **"You do? You haven't met him yet though."**_

 _ **"No, but he is someone you trust and I trust**_ _you_ _ **. You look and sound like someone who knows the right people to trust."**_

 _ **The smile returned. "Thank you, Emma."**_

 _ **"I hope your colleague can finish Daddy's research so nobody else has to lose someone like I lost Mummy."**_

 _ **She nodded. "I'm certain he will."**_

 _ **"Thank you, Professor. I don't feel so worried or confused anymore. Thank you for telling the truth."**_

 _ **"Deception is no way to go about life. Besides, you'd know right away if I was lying."**_

 _ **She giggled and nodded.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Just as I had promised to her, my colleague is ninety-nine percent done and only plans to make the medication affordable for all. She had placed so much trust in both of us that day, I would've hated to have let her down. However, she'll be watching from wherever she is to see her faith was not in vain."

Danger Moth placed her hand on her girlfriend's knee and smiled warmly. "The trust of a child is a great gift and it sounds like Emma never gave it away without good reason."

"She didn't, that's why I treasure her trust in us so much."

DPSD

"Right, Penfold, how about another from you?" Professor Squawkencluck suggested. "You'd have a few."

Penfold nodded. "I do. Not all of them revolve around our abduction or watching films with her. There is one day that has come to mind..."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Danger Mouse had to leave the flat for a short while, so it was just Penfold and Emma. Well, unless you also include Lucy. "Penfold, I feel a little bored..." Emma stated.**_

 _ **Penfold smiled. "That's alright. I have to admit I feel a bit bored too. Hey, why don't we play a game?"**_

 _ **"A game? Like what?"**_

 _ **Penfold thought about it. "How about the two of us, Lucy and my teddy have a tea party?"**_

 _ **Emma's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Do you have a teaset?"**_

 _ **"We can just use some of the cups and saucers from the kitchen. There will be a plate of bikkies and I can make jam sandwiches and we can have tea! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten your lactose intolerance or allergies so I'll make sure to be careful."**_

 _ **Emma beamed. "This sounds like fun! I remember when Mummy and I had tea parties and how we would even dress up!"**_

 _ **"Dressing up sounds like a good idea too! Come with me, I might have some clothes you can wear for the tea party."**_

 _ **Emma nodded and rose to her feet. "Can we have fun names too?"**_

 _ **Penfold thought hard. "I could be**_ _the Earl of Brave_ _ **!"**_

 _ **"Then, I'll be**_ _Princess Petal_ _ **."**_

 _ **"Ohh, that's pretty!"**_

 _ **DPSD**_

 _ **They were in what used to be Penfold's bedroom, turned guest room, standing in front of the open closet. "I keep my suits and other important clothes in the room I share with DM, but these are other things I've worn. Take whatever you'd like!"**_

 _ **Emma nodded. She found a yellow dress. "Oh, this is pretty! Can I wear this?"**_

 _ **Penfold quickly realised he'd forgotten to return that to the professor after the mission in which he, Danger Mouse and the professor had to dress up like princesses. "Alright, but be careful not to spill anything on it." He found one of his older suits, one that was in a state of disrepair but worked fine for disguise purposes. "I'll wear this then." He turned to Emma. "I'm a little surprised you didn't ask about why I have the dress..."**_

 _ **"Why are you surprised? Boys can wear dresses too."**_

 _ **DPSD**_

 _ **They had taken the time to change into their costumes. Penfold set everything up on the table and asked Emma to fetch his teddy bear from the sofa. He'd grabbed him earlier when he was changing his clothes.**_

 _ **"Lucy and Teddy should have fun names too!" Emma suggested.**_

 _ **"You're right! Teddy will be**_ _Sir Strong_ _ **."**_

 _ **"Lucy will be**_ _Lady Marina_ _ **."**_

 _ **"You're good at coming up with names! Right, now to put on the kettle."**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"We had a fun time that afternoon, though I think DM was surprised to see us dressed up and calling each other different names," Penfold chuckled.

Danger Mouse was also chuckling. "I remember coming back to that. I was indeed surprised, but I decided to just leave you to it."

"Good thing she had someone with her who did like tea parties, even if she wasn't the one to suggest it," Squawkencluck remarked.

DPSD

"You know, DM, we have yet to hear one from you," Danger Moth pointed out. "Don't you have any fond memories to share?"

"Well, there is one that I can share. Penfold doesn't even know of this one yet," Danger Mouse responded. He looked to his fiance. "You'd gone to sleep early that day because you had a headache."

"Oh, I remember that. So, what happened?" Penfold asked.

"It started right as it was time to put Emma to bed for the night."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"DM...I feel a little silly asking this, but could you please read me a story?"**_

 _ **His eye widened slightly. "Why do you feel silly for making that request?" he asked as he finished tucking in the blankets.**_

 _ **"It doesn't feel silly when I ask Penfold, but he seems more of a story-telling type."**_

 _ **He smiled gently. "Well, you don't have to feel silly asking me either. I'd be more than happy to read you a bedtime story. So, which one did you have in mind?"**_

 _ **"The big book you got me as a present when I first came here has a lot of stories. Any from that is good, thank you."**_

 _ **"Alright. So, how does Penfold usually read it?"**_

 _ **"He makes it sound fun."**_

 _ **"Then, I will have to make sure I do the same." He found the book sitting atop the chest of drawers. He opened to a random story. "Ah, here we are. Ahem.**_ _Once upon a time..._ _ **"**_

 _ **DPSD**_

 _ **Emma was smiling widely as she listened intently to the story. She laughed at the funny voices Danger Mouse was giving the different characters.**_

 _ **But, soon, the story had to come to an end. Danger Mouse closed the book after reading the final lines, returned the book to where he found it and returned to Emma's side. "There we are." He neatened the covers again for good measure. "Comfortable?"**_

 _ **"Mm-hm! DM, you are really good at telling stories." She yawned. "Can you please read more while I am here?"**_

 _ **"Of course I can." He leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "But, that will be another night. For now, you need to go to sleep."**_

 _ **"Okay. Good night, DM. I love you."**_

 _ **Heart warmed by those words, knowing he'd earned a place in the child's heart, he could only whisper, "I love you too, Emma. Good night," before quietly making his way out of the bedroom.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"I knew right then that Emma considered me as dear to her as she was becoming to me. That's one memory I shall always treasure," he whispered, voice a little tight from emotion.

Penfold wrapped his arms around him. "I remember I felt the same when she first told me that she loved me too."

Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth nodded in understanding of just how dear to their hearts Emma truly was.

DPSD

Many memories had been shared, but there was one more thing the group had to do together. They'd all piled into the Mark IV and were on their way to the one place they hated visiting, even if there was significance for each visit.

DPSD

Danger Moth had an arm around Squawkencluck's shoulders as she watched Danger Mouse put down another bouquet of fresh flowers and Penfold tidy the area around the White family's grave.

The quartet stood in reflective silence for five minutes. There was not a lot they could say that hadn't already been said.

Surprisingly, it was Danger Moth who spoke up. "Emma, we didn't get a chance to get to know each other better, and I had regretted missing the opportunity while you stayed at HQ. However, hearing DM, Penfold and Squawky reflecting on their fondest memories of the time they had spent with you, I finally came to get to know you better after all. I knew before that you were brave, willing to risk everything if it meant helping others who were in trouble. But, I also came to understand your trust was a rare treasure you never gave away unless someone proved they'd earned it. You enjoyed having innocent fun, but also knew when to take a situation seriously. When you loved someone, you always made sure they knew. That is why everyone here, including myself, can say that you, Emma Rose White, are loved. You are loved and missed, but you'll always hold a special place in our hearts. Especially when it comes to DM and Penfold. I do still wish we had a chance to spend some time together, but...maybe we will, someday."

Penfold choked back tears, feeling Danger Mouse's paw on his shoulder. "That was lovely, Danger Moth."

"I honestly could never have said better myself," Danger Mouse whispered.

Squawkencluck wrapped her arms around her and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Beautifully put."

They stayed in silence for five more minutes before they bid a _goodbye_ and left the site.

DPSD

Upon their return to Danger HQ, and to the flat in particular, none of the quartet wanted to part ways just yet. So, they ordered in some pizza and decided to watch Emma's favourite film. Even Danger Moth felt like she was hearing Emma singing along to the songs.

DPSD

 _Ending on that touching note, what else is to come for our heroes? Who knows? Whatever it is, you can only find out in future adventures and non-adventures of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DPSD

 **After notes:** _ **It has been twenty years since my mother passed away after a two-and-a-half year battle against lung cancer. I wanted to write a memoriam fic for her and decided this would be an appropriate way, much like how I wrote one about Huckleberry Hound reflecting on his grandfather after Pop Fleming passed away. Writing is therapeutic to me.**_

 _ **The princess mission mentioned is from the episode**_ _Pink Dawn_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading. You don't have to review, but please no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_


End file.
